voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Void
The Void is a realm that, while largely inaccesible from almost every realm, The End being the only known exception. While it is entirely void of matter it is not believed to be empty, as it appears to contain an unnamed energy that assists the Void in its universal purpose: To act as a barrier between realms. History The history of the Void, as it's known to those in the Overworld, is largely linked to the Nether War. The existence of the bedrock barrier had been known for some time before, but no one really knew anything about the Void until the first rifts began to form in the late 40s in Voldrania. These rifts, formed by the Void Devourer in its plan to merge the Nether and Overworld, allowed one to transport themselves between the two realms without the need of a Nether Portal. The same was true for Nether Creatures and Spirits, which could pass through regardless of natural restrictions. Studying the Void became a much more serious issue once the Fall of Voldrania occurred, forcing the Voldranians to migrate to a land they called New Voldrania. Here they discovered most of what is currently known about the Void, however little there is, and several "experts" in the field began to appear, such as Akarvian Cassandra Vinn. In the Nether War proper there was very little interaction between the Overworld and the Void due to the Inversion's ability to close the rifts as they opened. While this likely helped prevent a major disaster it also prevented humans from learning more about the mysterious energy beneath their realm, and they would not get another chance until advancements were made in the End that revealed its connection to the Void. The End Tech Initiative was formed by Akarv to, in part, study this rare phenomena. Rift A "Void Rift" is a phenomenon that was witnessed primarily in Voldrania during the Nether Conspiracy. A rift is essentially a "tear" in a realm straight to the Void, allowing living creatures to enter it, or Void Lurkers to exit it. Often times the Void itself cannot be directly accessed from a rift, and instead the rift will send whoever passes through it to the closest alternate realm. In the case of the Overworld, this would be the Nether. The Void Devourer was the only known creature capable of creating Void Rifts on its own, and it used this ability to create massive rifts beneath Voldrania in an attempt to consume the Overworld. Inhabitants Despite the Void's inhospitable nature there are known to be at least one major species that was born there. Other more powerful entities either came from the Void or have, at some point, called it their home. Void Lurkers Void Lurkers are sneaky, mysterious creatures that are appropriately named. The means of their creation are largely a mystery, even to many of their own kind, but it is generally accepted that they emerged from the Void a long, long time ago. Despite this they do not tend to reside within the Void, instead choosing to live in realms such as the Overworld. Inversion The Inversion, alternately named "The Void Protector", is a supernatural being with abilities and responsibilities similar to that of the Serpent. While the Serpent exists within the material world and utilizes its Keepers to protect the realms from merging, Inversion exists within the Void and utilizes its own abilities to do that same job. It is capable of materializing an avatar in the material world but is not believed to have one within the Void. Theory How exactly the Void functions, or whether or not it does what many suspect it does, is completely unknown. Research on the Void is almost entirely impossible due to the impenetrable barrier of bedrock separating it from the known realms. In recent years more discoveries have been made due to humans arriving in the End, but they are still far, far off from learning anything useful as to how the Void works. Many theorize that the Void is a large, empty space which all realms exist within, floating in a state of infinite existence. Others theorize that the Void is a space that exists between all realms, and that those which lie exactly opposite one another may directly access the other, explaining the connection between the Overworld and the Nether. Some suggest that the Void is a mystical "pocket" that is irrelevant to the realms, and that every realm exists within the same relative space, just on different frequencies. As many theories exist as there are people to make them, which makes the truth all the more difficult to reach. Category:Realms